Starting a New Life
by cenas-lil-hottie
Summary: Alexia Lex Ryan and her mom move from No Where, Ohio, to Canada. Lex has a thing for going for the bad boys. Take a guess as to who she takes a liking to at Degrassi. JayOC
1. Moving

New story! D:TNG--as much as I LOVE Jammas, this isn't one. It's a JayOC fic…I haven't really figured out who's gonna be with who yet…any suggestions, put it in a review!(cept jamma, cuz we all ready know that ain't happenin!) FYI-this is after the shooting, after Secrets, so Jay and Alex aren't together anymore. Disclaimer-I don't own anybody except Lex, and any other character you may not recognize. Everything(and everyBODY) else belongs to the creators of D:TNG Summary--Alexia "Lex" Ryan(no relation to Caitlyn) moves to Toronto from Ohio. She's always had a knack for falling for the "bad guys". So, when she moves to Degrassi, guess who she takes a liking to? 

Chapter 1-Moving to Degrassi Lex's POV:  
I can't believe mom is making me move to Canada! We were FINE in Ohio! I don't want to leave all of my friends! I had so many…this just sucks huge! After almost 3 months, I was getting ahead in school again, so I could go out with friends again, then mom drops THIS on me! Maybe I'm just being selfish. It seems like she's just doing this to hurt me! Like she HAD to take that job offer…that pays like, 15 bucks an hour. OK! So I AM being selfish. But I can't help it! Oh well…not like I can do anything about it now. We leave tomorrow. I looked at my watch, considering my clock was packed up. It was 3:15. I decided to live up my last day in Ohio with all my friends. Living in Bucyrus, there isn't a whole lot you can do. I called all of my friends, and told them to meet me at the bowling ally. Very un-exciting, I know, but what're you gonna do? It's B-Town, nothing special! So, anyway. I put on my dark blue, destroyed jeans, a black tank-top that says "BITCH" in lime green, and my black and pink Chuck Ts. I told my mom that I was leaving, grabbed my cell and keys, got into my red Ford Mustang Cobra(which is a REALLY nice car!), and pulled out of the driveway. Oh, geez! With all my ranting, I forgot to tell you about me! My name's Alexia "Lex" Halainn Ryan. I've never been called Alexia unless I'm in trouble. I'm about 5'9", and I've got an average build. I have long, dark brown hair, that stops about the middle of my back, and dark brown eyes that can tell you nothing, and can tell you everything with one look. I have glasses, too. Although, I really don't like wearing them. But I can't wear contacts, because they irritate my eyes WAY too much.

At the bowling ally-  
I sat at the snack bar, waiting for one of my friends to show up. I ordered a large Dr. Pepper and started sipping it. Just then, somebody poked me in the side. I squealed, out of surprise, added to the fact that I'm uber-ticklish. I turned around to see Kayla, Brittney, Chey, Brittany, and Anthony standing there.

"AH! You guys made it!" I exclaimed, happy to see them, yet sad that this is the last time it'll happen. I frowned at the thought.

"Hey! What's the frown for? C'mon! We're gonna have FUN, right? That's what we're here for…FUN." Brittany said. I smiled a sad smile, and nodded. She was right. It was my last day here, might as well live it up! I jumped off the stool, and grabbed Kayla's and Brittney's arms, who grabbed Brittany's and Anthony's arms, who grabbed Chey's arm.

"Come on! Let's go try to find something remotely interesting to do around here!" I said, dragging them all out the door. Once we were out of the bowling ally, we did the one thing we ALWAYS do when we're there--went to Big Lots(me and my friends do that all the time when we're at the ally…ha). We looked around for a while, when I heard Brittany yelling at Anthony to put the cat down. I laughed quietly, and went to look for them. After we left BL, we walked around up-town for a while. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:00.

"Guys, it's 6. Let's go over to the park." I said. At the square, there was a small park with benches, water fountain, all that good stuff. We always went there and just hung out for a while. We got to the park, and sat down. We started talking about the past 3 years. We all laughed at the story of Anthony saying something about Brit's arm being a mailbox, while he was half-asleep(true story!).

"Even though it's been 3 years ago, that story still cracks me up!" I said, laughing.

"OH! I got one! Your 14th birthday party, with me, you, and Brittney!" Kayla said. I smiled.

"Yeah. That was great! Dancing in the yard until like, 4 in the morning, and sleeping in the tent. Then Brittney had to leave for softball practice, only to find out that they canceled it!" I said, laughing. Brittney frowned.

"I wasn't too happy about that. And Jeff wouldn't bring me back!" she exclaimed. Brittany and Anthony looked confused.

"Jeff? But…that's MY dad…" Brit said, with Anthony nodding. Me, Kayla, and Brittney laughed. I nodded.

"I know. But, since both of your name's are the same, and I knew YOU" I said, pointing at Brittany, "first, then that was all I could think of. Even though her dad's" I pointed at Brittney, "name is Dave." I laughed. I think I confused them all. It WAS confusing, having two friends with the same name. Oh well. I looked around with a sad look on my face.

"Aw! Lex, c'mon! Don't be like that!" Brit said. I gave her a small smile.

"I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm really gonna miss this place…" I said, almost in a whisper. I started to cry a little. I didn't want to leave, at all. Kayla walked over and sat beside me, pulling me into a hug.

"It'll be okay. You'll still visit, right? And maybe, we can all visit, sometime." she said, trying to comfort me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll visit as often as I can. I promise. Nothing could keep me away from you guys." I said. We had all been friends, well, forever, it seemed. Even though Kayla, Chey, and Anthony didn't come into the picture until my 8th grade year. That didn't matter. They were still my best friends.

"Who knows! Maybe you'll even find that boyfriend you've been looking for for so long!" Chey said. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. I was the only one of my friends who didn't, or hasn't, had a boyfriend. They always teased me about it. I looked at my watch again. 7:45. I groaned.

"Ugh! Guys, I gotta go. Mom wants me home by 8:30. It'll take till 8 to get back to the ally, so let's go." I said, standing up and stretching. They all did the same, and we started walking back to the bowling ally.  
We got back to the ally around 8. I gave everybody a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys SO much!" I said, starting to cry again.

"Hey! None of that! You'll see us tomorrow, anyway. We're all coming over and helping put everything on the truck. Oh! I almost forgot!" Brit said, pulling out a picture of our entire group, taken at my 17th birthday party. "I meant to give it to you before, but I forgot." she said, handing me the picture. I smiled, and took it from her.

"Brit forgot! Now THERE'S something ya don't see everyday!" I said, sarcastically. She scoffed and smacked me lightly on the arm. I laughed. "Welps, I better go. I'll see you all tomorrow!" I said, getting into my car. I started the car, waved once more, and peeled out of the parking lot. I took the time to look at everything in town that I passed, memorizing it. "I'm really gonna miss this place"

I got home, and walked in the door.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled. She came into the kitchen, smiling.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." she said. I nodded, dropping my keys on the table as I passed it. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked.

I glared at her. "Ecstatic!" I said, dripping with sarcasm. She just shook her head. "Ugh. I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early!" I said, with fake cheer.

"Ok. 'Night, Lex." she said. I nodded, and walked to my room. I shut the door, and changed into my PJ's. I looked around my nowbasically empty room. The only thing left in there was the sleeping bag that I'd be using for a bed tonight, and my boxes of stuff. I turned off the light and laid down on the sleeping bag.

Soo….what do ya think? I know it's not exactly Degrassi, YET! It will be…I just had to get that out of the way, for explanation as to WHY Lex would be there…tell me what ya think…should I continue or not?


	2. MEMO

hey! sorry that i haven't updated my story in a while...my compy is down...i'm at school, and i can do this real quick, now. i'll TRY as hard as i can to get another chappy up ASAP...but i really don't know when that'll be! i'm SOOOOOO sorry, guys! 


End file.
